


I Think I'm Gonna Marry You

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, LionTrust, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to marry you so hard.” Lothar froze, feeling a lot less drunk.</p><p>That awkward moment when you accidentally propose to someone you're not even dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Gonna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

Within the first five minutes of knowing Khadgar, Lothar knew that the world had bent him over and made Lothar it’s bitch. It wasn’t _fair_. If Khadgar had just been a pretty face that would have been one thing but it went beyond those brown eyes and full lips. Beyond that heart stopping smile and those quick hands. Khadgar was nice and smart and hilarious and-

“Lothar?” Khadgar asked, worry flooding his voice. He waved a bit of mail in front of Lothar’s face. Lothar hadn’t been paying attention _again_ because Khadgar was just too good to be real. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just…Do you want to come over tonight?” He asked, leaning against the wall of mailboxes in their apartment complex. Lothar was a glutton for self-induced torment because Khadgar was completely off limits and there he was, inviting him over yet again.

Khadgar, graduate student at KTU. Khadgar, Lothar’s neighbor from across the hall. Khadgar, who he had only known for six months but felt like he’d known him for a lifetime. Khadgar, the completely gorgeous and unfairly young guy who had somehow gotten roped into being Lothar’s friend.

Lothar supposed it started when they had met, just a little bit after he realized that the universe had it out for him. He had seen Khadgar struggling with boxes and furniture and _kid, are you really moving all this in by yourself? Do you need a hand?_ And now Khadgar probably felt like he was permanently indebted to Lothar and that was the only reason he suffered through hanging out with him. Poor thing.

Lothar had already tried to do the decent thing and had stopped seeking out the kid’s company but Khadgar would just knock on his door, inviting himself in. With a six pack in his hand he’d plop himself onto Lothar’s couch like he _belonged_ there and Lothar stopped doing the decent thing. Because, maybe, Khadgar did belong there. Lothar liked to think so, anyway.

Khadgar smiled at Lothar, “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Lothar smiled back, listening once again as Khadgar explained what was going on with his graduate research. He watched the excitement in Khadgar’s eyes and the movement’s and gestures of his hands. Lothar nodded and responded and ignored how his heart felt every time Khadgar nudged his shoulder.

Yeah, Lothar was definitely the world’s bitch.

 

It was a little after eight when Khadgar had arrived, bottle of wine hanging delicately from his hand. Lothar couldn’t help but notice that Khadgar’s cheeks were already a bit more than rosy and that the bottle was open.

“You started without me, bookworm.” Lothar smirked, his forearm braced against the doorframe. Khadgar giggled and slipped past him, under Lothar’s arm. Lothar watched Khadgar stumble into his kitchen and grab two wine glasses - ones that had been a wedding present, but Lothar was too sober to even think about sharing that fact. Instead he just watched Khadgar pour the wine into each glass and Lothar tried not to think about how much he loved seeing Khadgar in his kitchen.

Lothar closed the door and stood beside Khadgar, leaning against the counter. Khadgar held a glass to Lothar, their fingers touched for a moment. Khadgar was glowing and bubbling with laughter. They clinked their glasses together and drank. A droplet crawled down the corner of Khadgar’s mouth before Khadgar’s tongue poked out to lick it away. Lothar poured himself another glass because he wasn’t drunk enough to be staring at Khadgar like that.

Eventually, they moved to Lothar’s couch, talking about how their days had been. Once or twice Lothar thought about leaning over, just slightly, and how breathing Khadgar’s air would be enough for him to die happy. He thought about pulling Khadgar into his lap and tasting the wine on his tongue. He thought about holding Khadgar’s hand.

They sat shoulder to shoulder before, ever so slowly, Khadgar wormed his way under Lothar’s arm. Lothar smiled at him, and ruffled his hair. He had the appropriate amount of alcohol to condone such _fondness_. 

“I’m drunk.” Khadgar said and then hiccuped, literally hiccuped. Lothar had never seen that happen anywhere outside of old cartoons. Khadgar’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink and Lothar laughed so much wine nearly shot out of his nose. “What?” Khadgar asked, laughing slightly.

“I’m going to marry you so hard.” Lothar froze, feeling a lot less drunk. “I mean- I didn’t- I-” He couldn’t think of anything that could pull him out of this situation because he hadn’t even considered telling Khadgar that he liked him _that_ much. Obviously he liked the kid and wanted to kiss him and hold him and _love him_ like no one ever had but _marriage_ seemed a bit soon given that they weren’t even dating and probably never would now that Lothar had opened his big, stupid mouth.

“What?” Khadgar asked, looking up at Lothar. Lothar swallowed hard and placed his wine glass on the coffee table.

Lothar stood up, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Khadgar was dragging Lothar back down onto the couch. He pulled on Lothar’s shirt until he was on top of Khadgar. “Uhhh…”

“Lothar, do you like me?”

What the hell kind of question was that? Of course Lothar liked him, he had just accidentally proposed - obviously Lothar had some semblance of _feelings_ for Khadgar. “Yeah?”

Khadgar smiled and giggled, “You want to marry me?”

“Well not right now, for God’s sake, we’re drunk. I think I should take you out for dinner first or something.”

Khadgar rolled his eyes, “Lothar-”

“And it’s not like I don’t know that I’m damaged goods. But you make me feel better. You make me feel amazing. And, I mean, I don’t know, I just like you. Okay? I’m sorry I’m a drunk idiot who has nothing to offer-”

Khadgar’s hands were now on the sides of Lothar’s face. “Anduin - Stop, okay? You’re not damaged goods. I like you too.”

“What?”  
Khadgar laughed, “I like you too, you idiot.”

“Oh.” Lothar paused, adjusting himself so that he wouldn’t crush Khadgar. “We’re doing this all backwards aren’t we?”

“Probably.” Khadgar said, wrapping his arms around Lothar’s neck. “So, are you going to kiss me or what?”

Lothar didn’t need to be asked twice. He leaned down further, pressing his lips gently to Khadgar’s, like if he used anymore force whatever dream he was in would end. The spell would ware off, the clock would strike midnight, Khadgar would disappear, or something equally horrible. Khadgar dragged him down, slipping his tongue into Lothar’s mouth.

They pulled apart panting. “I’m probably too drunk to be saying this, but, Anduin, I’m going to marry the shit out of you.” Khadgar said, lips red from both the wine and the kiss. 

Lothar laughed and kissed Khadgar’s forehead, his cheek, his perfect bottom lip. He kissed Khadgar until he felt lightheaded. He kissed, and he kissed and he kissed.

 

The next morning they woke in each other’s arms, sprawled out on the floor of Lothar’s living room. Khadgar’s face was buried in Lothar’s chest, their legs tangled together. Heads pounding and backs sore. “Why didn’t we sleep in my bed?”

“I think you said something about ‘preserving’ my ‘dignity’ and I was a bit too far gone to argue.”

“Fuck your dignity.” Lothar groaned sitting up slightly to crack his back. Khadgar laughed, looking up at him from the floor. “No offense.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure that this isn’t how fiancés are supposed to talk to each other.” Khadgar smiled and Lothar turned red.

_That little shit_.

Lothar rubbed his face, “I can’t believe I proposed to you on accident.”

“Do you regret it?” Khadgar asked, his voice faltering. 

Lothar laid back down beside him, pulling him into his arms. “No.” He kissed Khadgar’s forehead, “Never.”

Khadgar snuggled into Lothar’s embrace, kissing his neck. “Good.” Khadgar paused and then said, “But we should probably date first.”

Lothar rolled his eyes, “Just go back to sleep, Khadgar.” Lothar smiled and drifted to sleep, laughing to himself about how ridiculous his life was but he didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
